la guerra de los reinos
by Geri and Freki
Summary: en el año X794 se desata una guerra entre el reino de fiore y bosco, los gremios tendrán que unirse para luchar y proteger su reino junto con los ejércitos…¿podrá nacer un romance en esta época cruda?
1. corazón de cuarzo

**Normal POV**

Aquella despedida, fue en una noche fría, era pleno invierno en magnolia, las calles estaban húmedas.

Luego de varios meses él aparecía, luchando por sobrevivir y demostrándole a ella, que seguía expiando sus pecados, pero aun así, de las nieblas de donde él emergía, desaparecía.

Y a ella cada despedida le sabía amarga, eran vacías, tenía demasiado de que hablar pero al memento de decir el adiós, ya nada se podía hacer.. Sólo observar su silueta desaparecer.

Pero aquella noche ella no regresaría a su casa con ese sabor amargo, no sabía si lo volvería a ver, quizás mañana él moriría en una lucha contra los gremios oscuros y ¿acaso ella se quedaría tan sólo con las ganas de haberle dicho todo lo que pensaba o sentía?

Miró fijamente a sus ojos tímidos, siempre desviaba la mirada, como si estuviera avergonzado de que observaran su penosa existencia, pero aun así, ella lo percibía, ese brillo de que él ansiaba la calidez, deseaba que lo amaran. Y ella lo hacía, entonces ¿por qué era tan difícil decirle todo lo que Jellal le hacía sentir?

**-hace frío …- **suspiró, soltando vaho

**-sí…-** miro hacia riba, tirando del paño para esconder aun más su rostro oculto.

**-¿vas a regresar?-**

Él la miro a los ojos

Ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero la volvió a cerrar

**-tienes que volver.-** lo miró fijamente

_-no lo sé, erza-_ desvió la mirada

**-eres una persona importante para mí-**

Jellal sonrío de lado, abrió su chaqueta larga y saco algo de su bolsillo interno.

_-ten_-

Le paso un collar de cadena plateada que le colgaba un pequeño corazón de cuarzo, era simple y femenino. Erza lo observó atónita.

**-no es suficiente…-**

Lo abrazó con fuerza al cuello, como si al soltarse caería a un abismo, Jellal se estremeció, y le devolvió el abrazo suavemente.

**-porque te amo Jellal y te quiero volver a ver-**

Apretó su rostro contra el hombro de Jellal, él suspiró dolorido y la abrazó con fuerza.

_-…un hombre como yo, no merece tu amor.-_

Ahí venia de nuevo, siempre con que no se merecía nada de ella, ni nada del mundo, y Erza no podía hacer algo al respecto, lo amaba tal cual era y él no se valoraría nunca, siempre seria una escoria ante sí mismo.

Tomó su rostro, le bajó el pañuelo y antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, lo besó, sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, sintió su cuerpo destensarse, y la abrazó con fuerza, una de sus manos estaba en su cabellera escarlata y la otra en su cintura. El beso se profundizó, sintió su respiración lenta y tranquila, sus lenguas de acariciaron sin ningún tipo de guerra, Erza gimió levemente al sentirse sin aire, y lentamente terminaron su beso.

**-por favor quédate un día más-**

Jellal le acarició su mejilla y le sonrío con ternura.

_-me quedaré-_

Erza lo abrazó y rozó su mejilla contra la de él

**-gracias Jellal-**

Erza agarró la mano de Jellal y se dirigió a su casa, tenía mucho que decirle, pero no podía hablarle allí, sobre un puente a la intemperie.

Su mano era suave y él entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella pero aun así seguía evadiendo su mirada.

La casa de erza estaba en completo silencio, al entrar encendió las luces y se saco su chaquetón, Jellal observaba con curiosidad el hogar.

_-es muy bonita-_

**-¿sí? , no es la gran cosa, pero para una persona que vive sola está bien… Por cierto ¿te ofrezco algo?-**

_-no, gracias-_

Se sentaron en uno de los sillones y junto a un silencio incómodo, a erza le desapareció todo el coraje que había reunido, mientras Jellal observaba la habitación con atención, evitando los ojos de ella.

-**muchas gracias por el collar, está muy bonito**- erza saco el collar de su bolsillo y se lo señaló, Jellal se volteo a mirarla y le entrego una sonrisa tímida.

_-es bueno que te haya gustado, creí que quizás no te gustaría algo tan "cursi"- _se encogió de hombros.

**-es perfecto, ¿puedes ayudarme a ponérmelo?-**

Se volteó y agarro sus cabellos escarlata, desnudando su delgado cuello pálido, Jellal nervioso se lo abrochó con cuidado.

Erza sintió sus brazos abrazarla en el cuello con cuidado.

_-yo también te amo-_

Y le abrazó con más fuerza, Erza se giró para mirarlo fijamente, le acaricio el tatuaje de su rostro y lo besó.

Jellal la abrazó con más fuerza, no quería que se fuera de su lado y profundizó su beso llenándolo de pasión, Erza lo acarició y abrazó. Se comunicaban mucho mejor así, en el silencio, sus cuerpos demostraban todo el amor que se tenían y con el paso de los minutos, Erza deseo sentir su piel, cuidadosamente intentó sacarle sus ropas, Jellal aceptó haciéndole la tarea más fácil, entre besos y caricias, pero ella no se escaparía, al cabo de un rato se besaban desnudos.

**POV Erza**

Sentía su aroma característico llenando mi ser, acaricie su cuerpo y me grabe mentalmente como era exactamente, sus imperfecciones junto con sus atribuciones, escuchaba su respiración tranquila, su cuerpo era cálido y él me observaba con amor y admiración, como si fuera una de las esculturas más bellas del arte, al contrario de varios hombres, que sus ojos me miran con lujuria y deseo de poseerme.

Sus besos eran exquisitos, no me mordía ni intento hacerme algún daño, me besó el cuello con pasión y amor, me acarició el cuerpo con cuidado, me decía cuanto me amaba, lo bella que era y sonreía, él era feliz allí conmigo y yo lo era también. Mis pezones se sensibilizaron al sentir su pecho sobre mí, y me abrazó rodeándome de su aroma y calor.

**POV Jellal**

Estaba debajo de mí, sus cabellos escarlata estaban esparcidos por todos lados y me miraba fijamente, su respiración estaba acelerada, su piel era suave, olía muy bien, se veía tan frágil, no era la misma Erza tenaz, pero tenía una sonrisa tan cálida y temía asustarla, al sentir mi miembro endurecerse al contacto con su vientre, pero si dejaba de abrazarla lo vería y no podía evitarlo, sus besos, caricias, miradas, ella era perfecta y la quería sólo para mi, era frustrante tener esos pensamientos tan egoístas.

**-quiero hacerte el amor-**

Ella me dijo, mirándome fijamente y con decisión, yo no estaba pensando muy claro y me sorprendió, no sabía que decidir, no quería hacerle más daño del que ya le había hecho.

Sentí que abrió suavemente sus piernas y se acomodo debajo de mí, luego me miro tranquilamente esperando mi respuesta.

_-te amo, y no quiero volverte hacer algún daño-_

**-yo sé que no lo harás- **sonrió y me beso con ternura.

Puse mi miembro frente a su entrada, la sentí húmeda, ella se puso algo nerviosa, me recosté para abrazarla y besarla. Entre lentamente, ella se estremeció y gimió con dolor, yo sentí una ola de placer, la bese y ella me respondió pero seguía estremeciéndose a medida que entraba.

_-voy a parar, te estoy haciendo daño-_

-**no, es normal, se pasara-**

Me miro nerviosa y me acarició la nuca, termine de entrar y empecé a hacerle el amor lentamente, escuche un gemido de placer, ella cerro sus ojos con delicia, cada vez fui más rápido, erza arqueaba su espalda y gemía, me miraba fijamente con lujuria, me besaba y emitía unos suspiros hermosos.

Ella se sentía tan bien, era cálida, húmeda, estrecha. Nuestros cuerpos empezaron a sudar y la habitación se lleno de sonidos de placer.

**POV Erza**

Su miembro se sentía tan bien, con cada estocada una ola eléctrica de placer me colmaba el cuerpo, el gruñía de placer y observaba cada expresión mía, sentía que llegaría el clímax, el iba cada vez más rápido y yo cada vez sentía que alcanzaría ese gran orgasmo, hasta que fue más lento el movimiento y sentí su miembro palpitar, junto con mi gemido del orgasmo, él liberaba su fluido tibio que se mezclaron con los míos en mi interior, me desplome del cansancio.

Jellal me dio un beso en mi hombro, puso su mano en mi nuca y me besó.

**Normal POV**

Jellal se recostó al lado de Erza y la abrazó.

_-te hice sangrar-_

**-no te preocupes, fue maravilloso-**

Erza sonrió plenamente

_-sí, lo fue-_

**-te amo Jellal-**

Él la abrazo con fuerza y Erza se acomodo entre sus brazos, su calor, su aroma, su amor y se quedaron dormidos juntos, esa noche fría.


	2. Labios

**POV Jellal**

Sentí la luz del alba perturbar mis ojos, los abrí lentamente y divisé la irradiación del sol que se filtraba por las cortinas de color damasco, la ciudad se escuchaba tranquila, sentí un calor junto a mi pecho, Erza estaba acurrucada a mi lado, su respiración era lenta y su rostro era apacible, acaricié su semblante terso, no quería despertarla, además se sentía tan bien su calor a mi lado.

Pensé lo que sería del resto del día, ya nada tenía que hacer en Magnolia y con Meredy nos teníamos que reunir en Crocus para partir a la próxima misión, sería más conveniente marcharse en la mañana por el tiempo, pero quería compartir los más posible con Erza, no sabía cómo se sentiría por lo de la partida, en realidad a mi me angustiaba dejarla, quizás pasarían meses sin poder verla y si ¿quizás por fin encontraría un hombre que la mereciera?.. Eso debería de alegrarme, pero no dejo de ser un egoísta, me gustaría poder ser yo el hombre que la hiciera feliz, verla a diario, conocerla aun más de lo que ya le conozco y quizás llegar a ser una pareja.. La abracé con fuerza, me quedé allí con ella, apoye mi mentón en su cabeza y sentí su tibia respiración en mi cuello, de qué serbia pensar en todo ello, jamás cambiaria el pasado y probablemente tenga que esconderme hasta el final de mis días, ni siquiera yo había decidido que me resucitaran.

Cerré los ojos con frustración y suspiré cansado.

**POV Erza**

Desperté y sentí como Jellal me acariciaba el cabello, al encontrarme con su mirada me sonrió con dulzura pero sus ojos tenían un atisbo de tristeza.

**-buenos días- **le devolví la sonrisa

_-te ves hermosa-_

No pude evitar sonrojarme, lo dijo tan ligeramente y una palabra tan bella, sentí una ola de amor llenando mi ser… lo besé con pasión, enrede mis dedos en su pelo cerúleo, mi pierna acerco su cadera hacia mí y él me abrazó.

**-también eres hermoso-**

Jellal desvió la mirada.

_-mejor nos bañamos-_

**-está bien, iré primero-**

Me levanté de la cama, desnuda y me dirigí al baño, el agua tibia se sintió muy bien recorriendo mi cuerpo, aun me dolía mi zona y un poco de agua se mezclo con sangre, no pude evitar pensar en todo lo que sucedió, si estaba bien o mal y me ruboricé tan sólo recordarlo. Al salir de la ducha me sequé con una toalla esponjosa rosa, al verme en el espejo, vi una mirada muy distinta, eran unos ojos tranquilos, felices y seguí observándome hasta encontrar en mi cuello un moretón.

**-que mierda es esto…-**

Jellal maldito, me hiciste un chupón, me ruboricé hasta quedar a juego con mi cabello. Me reequipé con ropa de invierno y en especial una bufanda café oscuro para tapar esa marca obvia de un acto, que por ahora quiero que nadie sepa.

Al salir del baño, Jellal tenía una toalla rosa rodeando su cadera, observaba tranquilo la ventana, sentado en mi cama.

**-puedes entrar-** le señale el baño y el asintió.

Escuché como se encendió nuevamente la ducha y suspiré, sería un día largo…

**Normal POV**

Jellal salió del baño, oloroso a champú de mujer, se vistió y se encontró con Erza en la cocina mientras ella tomaba un té apoyada contra una pared.

**-¿quieres tomar o comer algo?-**

_-vayamos a comer en el gremio, yo te invito-_

Erza lo observo atónita y Jellal le guiñó un ojo, empezó a darse cuenta de que él estaba tomando más confianza, ¿estaba volviendo a ser el de antes?

Salieron de la casa de Erza y se dirigieron a Fairy tail. A Jellal le gustaba Magnolia, era una ciudad bella y tranquila, con el olor del mar… que le recordaba a un casi beso y una mentira, que no sirvió de nada…

Acercándose a la alianza ya se escuchaba todo un desastre, a tempranas horas de la mañana, Erza sonrió con suficiencia. Al abrir las puertas del gremio se encontraron con Gray chocando su frente contra la de Natsu, Juvia charlaba con Lucy en una mesa, Happy comía un pescado, Charle hablaba con Lily, Lisanna discutía sobre algo con Elfman, el maestro estaba sentado sobre la mesa del bar como siempre y ese era Fairy tail.

-Hola chicos- Mira saludó a Erza y a Jellal.

-¡Cuánto tiempo Jellal!- el maestro expresó y Jellal sonrió.

_-Mira podrías traerme un pedazo de torta de fresa y un café por favor-_

-claro- Mira sonrió y a Erza se iluminaron los ojos al escuchar fresa.

**Jellal POV**

_-maestro Makarov, ¿usted también va a la reunión de los gremios?_

-sí hijo, es algo curioso, no sé qué querrá decirnos el rey, ¿a Crime sorciere también les llegó la carta?-

_-sí, pero el rey me pidió una reunión privada primero-_

-Hay algo que está sucediendo- Makarov frunció el seño y se rascó la barbilla.

-aquí tienen chicos- Mirajane le pasó la torta a Erza y el café a mí, junto con una gran sonrisa.

**-gracias Jellal- **Erza me sonrió tiernamente y yo le devolví la expresión.

-¡HEY JELLAL VEN Y LUCHA CONMIGOOO!- la boca de fuego se hizo presente en la tranquila charla.

_-no hoy Natsu- _moví las manos hacia adelante negando cualquier próximo desastre.

-¿te estás haciendo viejo o marica? JAJAJA- Natsu de burló agarrándome el cuello con su brazo, en efecto tenía razón en lo primero, yo tengo 29 años actualmente y Erza tiene 22.

**-mejor cierra la boca Natsu- **Erza le lanzó una mirada asesina, de esas que me dan algo de gracia.

-hola- Gray se acerco, levantando su mano, se veía serio, estoy seguro que no le agrado del todo a él y tiene todos los motivos para odiarme. Se sentó junto a Erza y uso el tenedor de ella para comer un pedazo de su pastel, Erza estaba muy cómoda obviamente ese acto era de lo más normal, pero no pude evitar molestarme un poco, no sé si era lo de la torta o que él estuviera desnudo a su lado.

-tanto tiempo Jellal- Gajeel me saludó junto con su esposa Levy.

_-sí, ¿cómo han estado?-_

-Bien ¿y tú?, ¿cómo va todo con Crime Sorciere?- la mesa del bar se llenó, todos sentados alrededor charlando, se sentía bien, era como ser parte de esa gran familia.

-algo difícil, pero cada vez hay menos Gremios oscuros-

-¿Cómo está Meredy?- Se acercó Juvia tímidamente.

-Ella está bien, creo que se está enamorando de un chico y me alegra- sonreí.

-aawww eso es bueno- Juvia entrelazó sus manos y dio un brinco leve.

**Erza POV**

Al verlo como compartía con el resto, sonreía e incluso reía, no pude evitar pensar cómo sería que el perteneciera a Fairy tail, a mi familia, el poder verlo a diario, saber que está bien y poder curar sus heridas que la cruda e injusta vida le causó, cuanto daría para que él pudiera ser libre…

Apreté mis manos contra mis piernas intentando traga el nudo en mi garganta.

-¿Erza?- la suave voz de Lucy me despabiló.

**-¿Qué sucede Lucy?- **

-¿estás bien?-

**-sí, lo estoy-** sonreí levemente para que se convenciera de mi respuesta.

-mira esta misión, Natsu y yo queremos trabajar, ¿quieres ir con nosotros?- me mostro una hoja donde tenía escrito 100,000 Jewels.

**-¿Cuándo parten?-**

-mañana por la mañana, sólo es encontrar unas cosas perdidas en una gran mansión-

**-está bien, iré-**

-¿cómo ha estado Jellal?-

No pude evitar estremecerme por la pregunta, Lucy me miraba seriamente, esperando a alguna respuesta.

**-bien, se irá más tarde a otra misión de Crime sorciere, creo…- **desvié la mirada, no quería hablar por ahora de él, no con los demás. Lucy puso su mano sobre mi hombro suavemente, me miro por un momento, sonrió levemente y se fue.

Sé que ella es consciente que lo amo, pero no puedo evitar sentirme incomoda de que sea algo conocido, en realidad es muy complicado, prefiero que sea algo que sepa sólo Jellal, algo precioso y frágil que sólo ambos guardaremos, por ahora a lo menos…

**Jellal POV**

El día pasó rápido, compartí con ella lo más posible, me mostró algunos lugares de la ciudad, varias pastelerías para ser exacto… pude observar como la gente la miraba y hablaba sobre ella, la mayoría hombres, probablemente les extrañaba que caminara con un hombre cubierto hasta la cara, me sentí incomodo, sobre todo con las miradas descaradas de algunos hombres sobre el cuerpo de ella, tenía ganas de agarrarla de la cintura y besarla profundamente, pero ese mismo pensamiento tenía que eliminarlo, no podía permitirme ser un hombre… bueno.. celoso, quizás.

Al llegar la noche trajo consigo la despedida, era tan fría como la de ayer quizás aun más, en el mismo puente Erza me miraba con sus grandes ojos, tienen un color muy en particular, una mezcla entre café y morado, un tono oscuro que es perfecto junto con el color de su pelo.

**-saluda de mi parte a Meredy-**

_-lo haré-_

Ella sonrió levemente

**-cuídate, ¿sí?-**

Esta despedida comparada con la de ayer, era millones más difícil, su mirada era distinta y tan sólo pensar que no la podría ver en algún tiempo, en que hay algo recién nacido entre nosotros y es tan frágil. Erza empezó a retroceder para marcharse y me desperté de mi absortes, en unos segundo me baje mi pañuelo y la agarre para besarla y decirle todo lo que no podía en un beso, le dije que volvería, que por favor no me cambiara, que ella ha sido lo mejor de mi vida, que es el atisbo de esperanza para seguir adelante.

_-te amo Erza-_

Ella me miraba algo sorprendida y levemente se tocó sus labios.

Y de las nieblas de donde emergí, desaparecí…


End file.
